Come and French Kiss Me
by CapriciousRogue
Summary: Kai and Takao have had a rough life life being together. They work at a cafe with Max and Rei but end up having arguments all the time. Takao really does love Kai but is too afraid to admit it. Kai is still unaware of his emotions that he has for Takao.


Title: CFK

By Sango'skai

Genre: Romance and it's also yaoi so if you don't like it… shoo

Pairings: KaiTakao and ReiMax luffly ain't it!

Disclaimer: I… I do not own Beyblade… (Tears) though I really wish I did.

Rating: T

This is the new CFK since the last one didn't really…. Go well…

Maybe one day the world will know how I feel. And maybe one day I'll rule them all.

When at once the world seems unforgettable

You want to take in everything

All at once so that you

Won't leave anything

Sun sets high

One star shows

People ask me why

The autumn leaved blow

The attention that is toward you

Is all make believe

They try to make you feel important

They fool you till you care

You soon become allies

Being one with the wind and your heart is filled with joy

You think time shall begin

They make you think they care

For your life it's not okay

To be perfect is god

But a mistake is a miss take

They torture and haunt

Poem by me, Sango'skai ©all rights reserved... for me

A normal day as it was for young Kinomiya Takao, resting his little round head of his on the irritating grass. The birds chirped aloud and the brisk wind followed onto the lake, making small ripples of water under the sunlight gold and blue. The wind headed towards the pinks and oranges of the sunset far across the mountains up ahead. Being in the shade under a peach tree did not help the slightest bit to get warmer, though it was already noon and Takao was already late for dinner. He had promised to fix the table and do a bit of cooking in the kitchen. But the fact was that Takao was plain exhausted, and a bit lazy if you would like to add.

The other day he had gotten into a fight with one of his companions, Kai Hiwatari. The thing is, Takao and Kai had kept a promise to each other and it was suppose to be a secret for a lifetime. But Takao being a loudmouth at times 'accidentally' had told his few other companions. And when Kai had found out about this incident and about everyone knowing he sure was furious. Poor Takao, he was to nervous to face Kai. That's why he didn't want to go back home because he knew he wasn't going to be welcomed. At least not by Kai.

Kinomiya hesitated for a moment, thinking, wondering… 'If I go back, then they're all gonna yell at me. Dammit! And then Kai-kun will beat the crap out of me. But even if I had stayed there from the start it wouldn't have made much of a difference.'

Now in a sitting position, he let out a heavy sigh and there was a; flutter in the pit of his stomach which then came to pass around his body as a brisk gust of wind struck him cold.

Standing wearily, Takao let out another sigh and stood in the position he was in for a while. His arms were around his stomach trying to warm himself up and he started pivoting his left and right foot back and forth monotonously. He had taken off his cap that he has been wearing for pretty much his whole life. He climbed on the peach tree and checked for the ripest peaches. Branches and leaves were in his way and Takao was receiving abrasions because of his carelessness. "Maybe I could give these to Kai as a gift to say 'I'm sorry? No he'll never accept it!" His face turned sour and his eyes were filled with hopelessness. He lifted his head up as he was just about to reach the last peach until the branch that was supporting him couldn't anymore. It gave weigh and Takao landed with a hard '_thud!'_

The peaches he had placed carefully in his cap and some in his vest were now scattered across the grass while a few others rolled into the edge of the lake making plopping sounds as it hit the water.

"_Itai! _That really hurt! Agh, my shoulder!" Kinomiya checked his bruise; the wind picked up, Takao picked up just a few but enough peaches to bring back home. He ran through the forest path. The tall trees surrounded him as he quickly darted through. They seemed so big that it almost looked as if any second they would just fall down. With his armful of peaches, he made mental notes to himself of which fruits and plants to bring back home tomorrow when he'd return to the forest. Then he would plan on what to do with the fruits.

"Maybe… I could…make…some pie," he said panting. Up ahead he saw the bridge to cross the creek and was full of content knowing that he was halfway home. He hated being in the dark alone even though this wasn't the first time for him in the woods alone… at dawn. The moon was revealing itself up in the sky and so were a couple of stars. Takao quickly passed the bridge and took a quick glimpse at the creek. He halted and took one step back. He thought he'd seen something in the water. "Eh? What the –I…could have sworn I saw something." He murmured to himself. "M-Maybe… it was a ghost!"

He shivered at the thought, so he shrugged it off but took one more peek at the creek and there it was. Dropping his peaches, Takao gave out a screech. "AAAAAAAAAAGH!---G-G-G-Ghost!" His face turned as pale as the moon and he felt like he was being turned into liquid as he foamed at the mouth. Takao's body had fallen on the ground. You would have thought he was dead.

**Time: 9:38 PM**

**Date: November 7**

**Place: Kai's house**

**Activity: Finishing eating/ cleaning dishes (chores)**

"Kai, you know it's late. It's gonna be ten soon. Shouldn't we check where Takao-chan is?"

Kai hadn't answered his friend Max who was doodling on a piece of cardboard on the floor. Max looked up at Kai giving him a puppy face. Kai, still washing the dishes, had looked over his shoulder for a split second and sighed. "No." is all he said. Nothing more.

Rei Kon stepped out into the room… should I say kitchen, as overheard the conversation. He sauntered out of the shower room. Steam followed him out and the only on him was a towel around his waist. Max raised his head at Rei surprised. "Rei? What are you still doing at this time?" Max asked crimson all over. "I could ask you the same thing, Max" Rei said looking down at Max's piece of cardboard which Max would have probably said it was a 'masterpiece. Rei turned to Kai, though Kai looked at neither of them. "Kai, we should head out and see where Takao is. For all we know he could be lost. And we all know very well how freaked out he gets when he's alone out there in the dark, especially in the forest."

Kai didn't respond, he didn't even bother to listen to what they were saying.

"Yeah! And you know how believes that spirits and goblins and what not are going out to get him." Max said still red. Rei turned to Max's way and gave him a face. "You're joking, right?"

"No! It's the truth. It's because Takao is always going to the village nearby. He goes over the elders in the town and the elders tell him fairy tale stories and Takao always believes what they say. He knows he shouldn't listen but… well he's Takao. We should hurry up and find him Kai!"

Kai had put the last plate and cup in the dishwasher.

After a moments pause, he turned around and gave the two of them a disgusted look. "It's his own fault that he's probably lost somewhere. He should have come home to help with dinner. Maybe now he'll learn to listen."

"But Kai-

"No buts Max! It's his own problem now." Kai waltzed upstairs to his room and closed (not locked) the door behind him. In front of him across the room was a bookshelf. He chose a book he had wanted to read to let his mind wander off. So his soul could sink into it. He took out the book The Thief Lord by Cornelia Funke. Kai was about to change when he heard knocking at his door. He kept on changing and ignored the racket. On him he wore a silk heathery-silver colored top with matching pajama pants. As he was buttoning up his moonlight blue buttons on his top, a 'bang' came from outside his door. Then another and another until the door slammed open, giving entrance to both Max and Rei.

Both Max's and Rei's face showed glowing with the only things illuminating the room, a couple of candles. On the contrary, Kai's face seemed to be engulfed by darkness at a corner of his room. All three stared at one another and anger showed in their eyes. Max broke the silence. "Kai, you're gonna go and that's final!" Kai laughed at this. "**You're **making me go? As if. You can go by yourself if you'd like. Going out there and trying to find him is a waste of my time. Feh!"

Rei looked at Kai in disgust. He nearly flew to the other side of the room and slammed Kai on the wall.

"Ugh! Kuso! What's your problem Rei!"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing Kai! What's your problem! I have no idea what happened between you and Takao but-

"Oh shut the fuck up! That's B.S., pretending you don't know what happened Rei!" Kai resisted and pushed Rei hard so he'd fall on the floor. He gave Rei a bitter glare. Rei just sat there, waiting for Kai to scold him, waiting for Kai to beat the crap out of him, waiting for his opportunity to do the same to him.

Kai's face turned crimson with fury and then to Rei, "I know what you're thinking, Rei." Kai turned away, grabbed his book that was lying on the floor and went on his bed to read.

Max helped Rei arise from the ground and both of them looked at Kai. "Let's go Rei," Max said. Behind them the doors closed shut.

Kai stared at the door, waiting to see if they would return again, begging on their knees for Kai to come helping them to find Takao Kinomiya. He flipped the page of his book and went on reading, but he couldn't concentrate at all because of the stupid conversation the three of them just had. Kai's mind wandered alright, but not on the book. He shut the book close with a thud, put it to his side on a desk and buried his face in the sinuous pillow. He didn't scream at the pillow, he didn't punch the pillow, but he sure did rest his head.

His agile hair was scattered over the pillow callously. Kai's face was still crimson. He wanted to overlook on what happened and he has tried numerous of times before, yet Kai's memory never failed him.

One side of his face was in the warmth of his sinuos pillow and the other side was bare naked. Kai's eyes observed the room, jumping up and down from object to object. The bookshelf was hung over his bed. Books, pens and pencils laid scattered with blank untouched sheets of paper on a desk while an empty mug smelling of coffee was left aside. Clothes were resting on the floor from a while ago and a guitar was abutting the dresser; a half opened backpack with untouched water bottle, a sketchbook, passport, chips and an ipod and video camera.

There were traveling bags on the floor with clothes and random items on top of them. Letters were piled up next to each other on his desk with the blank pieces of paper. Kai's cell phone was in his pants he'd taken off.

He had finally arose from his bed but stayed immobile while sitting on the bed, glancing around a bit more for no apparent reason. He gave out a yawn and this was his sign for lights out. He finally got up from his bed and headed toward the few candles that illuminated his room and blew the life out of them.

Darkness engulfed the room, yet a crack of light behind his window shades tried creeping. Kai then shut them closed and buried himself beneath the warmth of his blanket and dozed off.

FIN

* * *

This isn't my first story… or second story. For those of you who know me (Sango'skai) I wrote CFK and Flavoring Arrival but I had to delete them coz my computer was damaged. wouldn't show up on my screen or anything for that matter. I couldn't go on with the story if I had no computer to type in. tear tear , 

Hope you enjoyed this first chap!


End file.
